


月光与满潮  Moonlight and High Tide

by DorianLandor



Category: A Song of Ice and Fire - George R. R. Martin, Game of Thrones (TV)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Dry Humping, M/M, Pre-A Game of Thrones, Soulmates AU, Soulmates sex, handjob
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-06-15
Updated: 2020-06-15
Packaged: 2021-03-03 22:26:40
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 8,399
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24733072
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/DorianLandor/pseuds/DorianLandor
Summary: 自从肩膀上出现了月牙形状的深红色纹身，琼恩一直对灵魂伴侣的记载颇感好奇。尽管如此，他可没想过自己的第三阶伴侣，那个导致他频繁出现共鸣反应、寝食不安的罪魁祸首，居然是最惹人厌的海怪家长子。
Relationships: Jon Snow/Theon Greyjoy
Kudos: 4





	月光与满潮  Moonlight and High Tide

**Author's Note:**

> 搬到AO3存一下。

琼恩·雪诺一手抱住胸前沉重的棕色羊皮书，一手支在红木书架上，双脚伫立于木梯最顶端的一阶上。他屏住呼吸，眯起双眼，等待包绕四周的扬尘散去，目光一直停留在就算站到梯子顶端也要伸长手臂才能够到一个角的那本绿皮书封面。

《灵魂伴侣及纹身图形详记》，一定是这本，错不了了。

他探出身体，捏住书角，鬼使神差地扭头扫视一圈此时空无一人的藏书塔。琼恩知道正午时分正是藏书塔人最少的时候，他就是忍不住地担心别人会发现自己在找这本书——迄今为止，灵魂伴侣的纹身在他肩膀上浮现出来足有一星期，无人知晓，虽然形状还没有稳定下来，他也大概猜到完全成形后是什么样子。一个弧度完美的月牙。除非这个星期内，红色将它重新填满成太阳或者冷霜火；后者是琼恩前几天在另一本记载花草种类的著作中看到的、生长于塞外的红花。

绿底烫金字的书本被他用外衣包裹得严严实实，放在装了长弓和箭筒的皮袋子里。当他走出藏书塔的大门，在塔下两个守卫略带狐疑的目光直视下挺起胸膛，装作若无其事的样子快步走向卧室。为了腾出时间来藏书塔“借走”这本至关重要的藏书，午餐时他狼吞虎咽，以最快的速度吃完饭，在罗德利克爵士回来之前就和罗柏匆忙打过招呼离开了。哥哥的好奇心很强，迟早会询问他到底去干什么，于是午休时间带给琼恩的重任又多了一项：他不仅要翻找关于自己的灵魂伴侣的信息，还得编一个像样的借口，在罗柏问起时搪塞过去。

他不是不想告诉罗柏关于肩膀上的红色月牙的事，只不过……琼恩打定主意必须先自己搞清楚。不论如何，临冬城未来继承者的灵魂伴侣总是比私生子的灵魂伴侣重要得多。琼恩从未想过自己会有孩子；私生子的孩子依旧是私生子，何必让更多人承担这份痛苦？但罗柏不会理解的，尽管他们两个人至今也很少思考关于后代的事。不像大他们五岁的葛雷乔伊。

他推开房门，一松手，皮袋砰地一声倒在地上，箭筒滚出来掉出几只灰鹅毛箭。琼恩活动一下酸痛的胳膊，罗德利克爵士上午训练的成果开始逐渐呈现了。黑发私生子抓起那本厚重的书放在桌上摊开，一目十行地浏览羊皮内页上的文字。

最开始叙述的便是琼恩早就熟知的一些灵魂伴侣的发展历史，以及学士们经过研究后的发现。例如早在八千年前的维斯特洛就有灵魂伴侣的记载，而当人们发现灵魂伴侣之间的结合能生下身体更强壮、存活率更高的婴儿时，贵族们纷纷选择身上有纹身印记的领主或平民结婚，导致现在临近成年，身上就浮现纹身的人愈来愈多。而琼恩不知道的是，每个人的一生不止有一位灵魂伴侣。作者提出了几个猜测，比如纹身通常出现在会被衣物遮盖的身体部位，而命令女士或男士脱下衣服只为了对照纹身是很不礼貌的做法，可若是每个人只能和一个灵魂伴侣结合，在茫茫人海中寻找那独一无二的一个人实在过于困难。

“ **因此，正常情况下，普通人的灵魂伴侣会有三位，其重要程度根据排序决定。在本书，我将称之为三阶灵魂伴侣……** ”琼恩喃喃着念着上面的文字，翻开下一页。

_管他到底有多少，和我又没什么关系。_ 他想，心情竟有一丝苦涩。

非灵魂伴侣的结合也不是没有，据琼恩所知，奈德大人和凯特琳夫人便是当年父亲纯粹为了联合北境和河间地定下的婚事，虽然两人从未提起，但关系也非像现在这样一往而深。谁也不知道烧死在君临的布兰登·史塔克是否才是凯特琳夫人的灵魂伴侣，他只听说当年还不是国王的劳勃·拜拉席恩深爱姑姑莱安娜·史塔克，而莱安娜却和雷加王子逃之夭夭。

_难道莱安娜和雷加是彼此的第一阶灵魂伴侣，劳勃陛下只是第二阶或者第三阶？_ 他漫不经心地暗忖，眼神一一略过作者记录的各大家族灵魂伴侣的特点： ** _坦格利安家族，灵魂伴侣的结合多发生在家族内部，种姓强韧，与普通人结合产生的后代也会有纹身印记，颜色如其家徽，多为黑色或红色……瓦列利安家族，颜色多为浅蓝色，种姓强韧……史塔克家族，颜色多为黑色或深棕，据传闻几千年前的北境之王命令后代只与身上有印记的人通婚……兰尼斯特家族，颜色多为暗红……葛雷乔伊家族，颜色多为深蓝……_** 他不耐烦地翻着书页，直到插图部分才停下。

在此之前，琼恩没想过灵魂伴侣的纹身会有这么多样式。最常见的太阳、云朵和星星就不说了，植物类型里竟然还有冬雪玫瑰和香料花，虽然琼恩盯着对应纹身图形看了很久，也看不出来和真实香料花的模样有太大相似之处。作者甚至声称，维斯特洛每个地区的人们都有自己独特的纹身，或者本地区的拥有这一类纹身图案的人数要大大过多其他地区。除了图形的多种多样，纹身的颜色也有些许不同，譬如最普通的是深棕色，第二则是黑色，之后的还有深蓝色、深绿色、暗红色以及粉色。为了确定颜色，琼恩把外套脱掉，解开衣扣，低头一边看自己肩膀上的纹身一边和书中作对比。令他郁闷的是，相比之下，书中画出的暗红对比他的纹身太深了，而粉色又太浅。琼恩只好认为自己纹身的颜色属于作者没有明确标出的“稀有颜色”之一。

接下来是眼花缭乱地寻找自己的图案的时间。琼恩忆起上一次读这种包含如此之多的精美插图可能是在五年前，他年纪尚小，不愿读尽是黄底黑字的历史书，像现在的小妹艾丽娅或者弟弟布兰一样，只爱翻看更直观的图画。没过多久，当他的眼睛捕捉到某个图形，琼恩停下来，把书挪到书桌上光线更充足的一角，看清上面写着的那行字： ** _月牙形状的纹身图案，其形状多为残月，弧度和开口方向虽有些许不同，但这类纹身对应的灵魂伴侣类型基本保持一致。_**

继续看下去之前，琼恩吞咽了一下，不知道自己在紧张什么。害怕？说不上，灵魂伴侣不是影子山猫，又不会吃他。高兴？也许吧，用书中的话来说，他没想到自己会遇到这么一位“无论是心灵还是肉体，都会无比契合”的伴侣。期待？不，绝不可能，他最多是好奇罢了。就算以后在避冬镇或是其他地方遇到自己所谓的灵魂伴侣，琼恩只可能默默地快步走开，连上前相认都做不到。加入守夜人的想法在他十二岁那年滋生，现在已是根深蒂固，况且他读了很多历史和书信记录，发现作为北境贵族的私生子想要出人头地，最好的方式是成为守夜人，或许未来某天他会位极人臣，当上黑城堡的总司令，已经算是最好的结果。临冬城需要史塔克来坐镇，守夜人也需要。 _成为班扬叔叔那样的游骑兵，又能差到哪去？_

但是有一位近在咫尺、或远在千里外的灵魂伴侣，会接受他的全部，他的优点和缺点，包括他的私生子身份，会……与他相爱，想想都觉得不可思议，令人心神向往。

_可如果那是一位出身高贵的贵族少女呢？_ 理智打断他的遐想。不论封地大小，贵族们一定不愿意让自己的女儿与私生子接触。琼恩亲眼见到的贵族小姐不多，身边同父异母的妹妹珊莎·史塔克是其中之一。他不大关注凯特琳夫人对女儿的培养，但多少能从艾丽娅口中得知，一位得体的贵族小姐，必定以为丈夫产下数量众多的子嗣、将家中内务管理得井井有条、会穿衣打扮做针线活为生活目标。琼恩不确定自己想要的是不是这种妻子；作为私生子，他不会有城堡作为住处，也没有封地，他还不愿意有自己的私生子孩子，除了加入守夜人，也没想过其他的谋生方式。生活在临冬城史塔克家的房檐下，他不怎么担心自己的吃穿，可等到自己成家立业，他要怎么供得起自己的贵族妻子？

_不要再胡思乱想了！_ 琼恩暗自斥责自己，脸颊为刚才不切实际的幻象而滚烫发红。他逼迫自己集中注意力，将书上的字念出声：“ **类月牙形，颜色多为黑色、深棕以及暗红。其灵魂伴侣第一阶纹身：深蓝色四角星形；第二阶：暗红色三瓣火焰状；第三阶：深蓝色水滴状。** ”

描述到此便戛然而止。琼恩直起身子，抓住那页纸来回翻转，没找到任何关于“红色”的字样。他思索了一会儿，把自己的衣服扒开皱眉死盯着尚未成形的纹身。琼恩很确定，自己或许对文字没那么敏感，但还没瞎到把鲜红色当成暗红的地步。他盯着插图上的暗红，对照了许久，最终垂头丧气地坐回凳子上。

_我在期待什么？_ 他把绿皮封面扣上时质问自己。讲道理，没有对应的灵魂伴侣，他应该高兴才是，免得心里装着有脸有面的灵魂伴侣，去当守夜人还徒增烦恼。

他又翻了一会儿书页，抛去纹身的信息，剩下的内容无比复杂无聊，漫无目的地看了几页，除了几个类似于“共鸣反应”“结合影响”“灵魂伴侣的离去”等字眼，琼恩什么都没记住。他合上书，放回自己的皮袋里，推到床底下放好，决定晚上继续看。前提是他不会因为训练量太大而直接倒在床上昏睡不起。

*

“抬高你的手臂，罗柏，”罗德利克爵士呵斥道，“难道你中午没吃饱饭吗？”

罗柏侧过脑袋，趁爵士不注意冲琼恩作了个鬼脸，后者满脸同情地看着哥哥用力抬高大臂拉开长弓，而鹅毛箭射出去后依旧只插中靶子的边缘。他们两个都不擅长射箭，本事比起以前和他们一起在校场上训练的席恩·葛雷乔伊差得很远。话说回来，临冬城内能比得过葛雷乔伊的弓箭手也不会超过两个。对于驾驭弓箭，海怪似乎有一种与生俱来的本领，据罗柏说，席恩在打猎时几乎从未失手过，而事实证明他每次带回来的猎物也总是最多的。

老爵士锐利的眼睛扫来，琼恩立刻转身拉弓。他侧过身体，百分百确定自己的箭头对准靶心，放手，……又是靶子最外侧。

罗德利克爵士还在大喊：“注意你的手，还有眼睛！”

琼恩弯腰拿起第五根鹅毛箭时，爵士已经走到他的身边。他用余光瞥到罗柏站在一旁满头大汗地喘气，不动声色地吞咽了一口唾沫，弯弓搭箭，箭头对准靶心。

“让我看看你刚才练的怎么样。”罗德利克说，“别紧张，把靶子当成猎物，你的下一顿晚饭。”

琼恩突然不确定起来。他放下弓箭，活动几下酸痛的手臂，抬起时绷紧肌肉，汗珠从额角冒出。 _把它当成猎物。_ 他告诉自己，却怎么也没办法把木桩想象成山羊或者兔子。

“愣着干什么，还不放箭？”过了一会儿，爵士催促道。

忽然之间，一个黑红色的影子在他面前闪现了一下。琼恩想都没想就松开了手。

他的心脏几乎在射出去的一瞬间停下，接着看见自己的灰鹅毛箭不偏不倚地插进靶心，顿时愣在原地。

“旧神啊。”身旁的罗柏喃喃道。

“没想到你小子居然是个神箭手？”罗德利克爵士夸赞道，尽管他也很惊讶，络腮胡还是随着他的笑容一动一动的，“很好，你们俩今天练得够多的了，去洗个澡准备吃晚餐吧。”

直到把弓箭和竹筒拿回武器库，琼恩都没反应过来。他擦着额头上的汗，罗柏准备好之前就站在门外边等边盯着靶子看，怎么看都不像脖子红色全身黑羽的火鸡。他怀疑自己肯定是出现了什么幻觉，因为松手的那一刻，他从内心深处明白瞄准的是一只羽毛蓬松、身体肥硕的火鸡，而他笃定地相信自己一定能射中。

“你的射箭本领怎么时候变得这么厉害了？”走向神木林的温泉时，罗柏友好地撞了他一下，“快说！你中午吃那么快是不是瞒着我去校场练习射箭？”

“什……什么？”琼恩恍惚地看看他。

“我说你是不是自己私底下偷偷练习？”哥哥眯起眼，“你还好吧？”

“……没错，是的，我就是——” _为什么是火鸡？_ “——去练习了，但我不知道能练成这样。”

“真伤心，连这种事你都不告诉我，”罗柏开玩笑道，第一个跑到温泉池旁，手忙脚乱地脱衣服。

琼恩慢吞吞地解着衣扣，眼睛一瞥看见自己肩头的纹身，停顿了半晌。罗柏一定会注意到他的纹身，他只希望罗柏这次不像当初给他展示手臂外侧的三道波浪纹身那样兴致勃勃。

“看我，琼恩！”哥哥的喊声在耳边响起，他一抬眼，被泼起来的温泉水浇湿了满头。

琼恩决定把这些烦心事抛向脑后，抹掉脸上的水珠，“你作弊，我还没脱完衣服！”

“怪你自己太慢咯！”

他甩掉裤子，把罗柏扑倒在温泉池里，而哥哥像鱼一样从他手底下滑走了。池底由鹅卵石和岩石筑成，存在的时间或许和神木林一样久，表面早已被人磨得锃光瓦亮，每当一个人试图站起来，另一个总会拉住他的胳膊毫不费力地拽下去。等两个人意识到玩得过头时，红发和黑发湿哒哒地贴在他们的额前和耳鬓，温泉池旁边的草地全湿透了，连略微低一点的地势上也已经积了两处小水潭。琼恩不合时宜地想起上次他们把一半温泉水泼到草地上，第二天史塔克大人让罗德利克爵士揪着他们的耳朵带到神木林，命令他们清除掉全部结成冰的温泉水才能吃早餐。

“千万别告诉父亲。”两人心有灵犀地对视一眼，罗柏率先说。

“那你可要好好求我。”琼恩扬起嘴角。

“七层地狱啊，别忘了你也是帮凶，”罗柏往他身上猛泼了一下水，“把你的肩膀洗一下，上面有块泥，我看了好久了。”

琼恩耸了下肩，“这不是泥。”

“那能是什么，难道会是……”罗柏突然睁大眼睛，因为光线昏暗，他的双眼呈现出深邃的蓝，“这是你的纹身？你居然没告诉我！”

“最近几天才出现的，”琼恩面不改色地回答，在罗柏凑过来观察时也看了一眼，不知怎的，他总觉得月牙的形状更完善了，“事实上中午我是去藏书塔找关于纹身的书，但是里面没有——”

“藏书塔？你之前才告诉我说是去练习射箭。”

“好吧，我说谎了，”琼恩老实说，“我不想表现得好像灵魂伴侣有多重要似的。”

“为什么？”哥哥的眉头皱在一起，“每个人都会有灵魂伴侣，未来你要和对应纹身的女孩儿结婚，当然很重要了。”

琼恩无言地看着他，意识到除非自己亲口提醒对方临冬城继承人和私生子的不同，罗柏不会注意到这些细节。但坦然面对这种身份对他来说太困难。再说，除了他，哪个私生子会骄傲地宣称自己是贵族老爷与某个乡下妇女，甚至是名不见经传的妓女的后代？每次到这个时候，琼恩总会想起艾丽娅，尽管小妹也是凯特琳夫人的亲生女儿，年纪也小，有时候她比罗柏更理解自己。

“你还没告诉我对应的纹身是什么样的。”哥哥催促道。

提到这个，琼恩反而有点不自在，“鲁温师傅之前说过的不够全，我看的是《灵魂伴侣及纹身图形详记》，里面提到每个人对应的灵魂伴侣有三种纹身，三类人。”

“什么？他告诉我们的那本书，叫什么……”

“《灵魂印记》？”

“对，这本可没提过。”

“可能是他老人家年纪太大，糊涂了吧。”琼恩将信将疑地猜测，虽然他从不这么认为。

“所以是真的？”罗柏依旧狐疑地打量他，胳膊搭在池子边缘，“你也有三个对应的纹身？”

黑发私生子抓了抓脖子，“四角星、火焰和水滴，不过我不确定，书里说的月牙形印记基本上是黑色和暗红，但我的是鲜红色。”

“可我看你的纹身明明是暗红。”

“别傻了，现在太阳快下山了，你看什么都是瞎的。”琼恩说完就被泼了一头水。

“好吧好吧！”罗柏大声说，“那有什么关系？灵魂伴侣还是一样的。”

“不一定，不同颜色有不一样的对应纹身。”

突然之间，哥哥像被箭射中的动物一样浑身一震，弹起上身，琼恩被吓了一跳。“怎么了？”

“你刚才——”罗柏似乎在斟酌措辞，琼恩极少见他这么小心翼翼，除了在面对父母的质问或其他贵族的面前，“你刚才是不是说对应的纹身有水滴形？”

琼恩立刻反应过来，同时感到十分震惊，“你认识身上带水滴状纹身的女孩儿？”

“不是女——不不，不是。”罗柏转身爬上草地去拿衣服，他看上去和琼恩一样惊讶，却试图用上衣套住脑袋遮挡表情，“我们……Well，我们该走了，晚餐快开始了。”

“到底怎么了？”琼恩急忙跟上去。当他的上身从温泉中脱离，傍晚时分的低气温让他打了个哆嗦，热度逐渐从皮肤上消散。“你认识我的灵魂伴侣，是不是？”

“我……”有那么几秒的时间，罗柏几乎就要说出口了，一只乌鸦从头顶的哨兵树飞下来嘎嘎大叫，他还是避开琼恩的眼睛，“你不会想知道的，琼恩。”

“为什么？”琼恩感到莫名其妙，“你亲口和我说灵魂伴侣很重要！你不能瞒着我。”

“因为我不能百分百确定，而且……”罗柏的眼神黯淡下来，“相信我，你还是不知道比较好。”

他们匆匆踏上回去的路。神木林不算大，很快便能走出大门，琼恩不想在耳目众多的城内和罗柏讨论这个，便一直紧紧跟在哥哥身后追问，罗柏却说什么都不肯回答。这种回应只引得琼恩更加好奇了。通常情况下他不会抓住某个问题紧追不舍，但这可是关系到他的灵魂伴侣，他生来就注定拥有的另一半，近在咫尺，就在罗柏脑子里，他却没法让哥哥说出口。 _我只是想知道那女孩儿在哪里。_ 琼恩暗想，仿佛为自己找借口。 _又不是真的娶她为妻，我以后是要加入守夜人的。_

“是不是个平民女孩？”琼恩问，罗柏匆匆看了他一眼依旧保持沉默，“是酒馆的女侍吗？还是厨娘？女仆？是其他贵族小姐吗？”

“旧神啊，琼恩，我和你认识的贵族小姐都是一样的。她们年纪太小了，不可能这么早就有纹身。”哥哥埋怨道。

“那就是避冬镇的平民女孩儿了？”

“怎么可能，我不认识什么平民女孩儿，我又不是席恩——”罗柏停下来，他的脚边是心树下的黑水池，“别问了，琼恩，我今晚要去……去确定一下，确认之后我会告诉你的。”

“确认一下？”琼恩难以置信地重复，“……你要去避冬镇的妓院？”

“不是！你想让父亲扒掉我的皮吗？”哥哥气得在原地走来走去，“早就跟你说了，我不认识镇上的女孩儿，更不认识什么妓女。”

“好吧。”琼恩有些垂头丧气地耸耸肩。

“我会告诉你的。”罗柏认真地向他保证，“如果你一定要知道的话。”

晚上他们在大厅的长桌上吃饭。琼恩见到了自称被针线活折磨个半死的小妹，乐呵呵地坐在她身边吃饭，罗柏坐在他的正对面，珊莎则和自己的女伴、临冬城总管之女珍妮在长桌的最远处吃晚餐。他们的身旁还有一群喜欢谈天说地的青年侍从，而罗德利克爵士和奈德大人的贴身卫士乔拉爵士则坐在高台父亲座位的两边。见到艾丽娅后的琼恩心情很好，甚至忘了灵魂伴侣这回事，直到他的右手侧不远处那群年轻人之间爆发出一阵哄笑，琼恩余光一瞥，就看到坐在正中央的席恩手里拿着酒袋在高谈阔论。

“……那只傻得要死的火鸡就在我面前的草丛里，”海怪笑道，琼恩长这么大很少见他不傻笑的样子，“我走到草丛上的时候它都没发现我，该死，这畜生就侧着站在我面前在刨土，连跑都不知道跑！”

琼恩冲着席恩的方向瞪了一眼。他今天也吃到了新鲜的火鸡腿，但这不代表席恩·葛雷乔伊就不是个笑容满面的混球。这么高的声音，连艾丽娅都听得清清楚楚，琼恩不明白父亲为什么对养子总是如此纵容。

“听说你把凯拉带上床了？”有人问道，周围还有人在起哄。

葛雷乔伊再次露出微笑，琼恩搞不懂为什么女仆们都喜欢这种自命不凡的家伙，“你说避冬镇烟柴酒馆的女侍？她可是个尤物，都不用我教就知道怎么讨好男人。”

“是吗？她之前可是害羞得很哪，都不好意思和我们搭话。”

“那是你们，”海怪的语气带着一丝难以察觉的、引人反感的清高，“女人嘛，一开始要哄的，一旦你把她哄好了，当她开始言听计从，不管你说什么她都会乖乖照做。当然，我指的都是床上的花样。”

琼恩翻了个白眼。等他扭过脑袋，看见罗柏手里抓着面包，表情不明所以地瞪着自己，略微蹙了蹙眉。

_怎么了？_ 他用眼神问。罗柏摇摇头，低头把培根塞进嘴里。

然而当他发现艾丽娅在好奇地望向那边，立刻捂住她的耳朵。

“干什么啦！”小妹抱怨着把勺子挥来挥去。

“吃完了吗，吃完就去玩吧。”琼恩低声哄她。

“我不想，茉丹修女又和母亲告状了。”艾丽娅愤恨地用勺子捣弄碗里粘稠的粥，“我就是不喜欢针线活，凭什么珊莎可以做她擅长的事，我就不行？”

“你想做什么擅长的事？”

“我想和你们射箭啊！”艾丽娅含糊不清地咕哝，“我也可以练剑，父亲不是说我长得和莱安娜姑妈很像吗？我可以像她那样学习用剑和骑马，肯定不会比你们差的。”

“但是女孩子以后要嫁人的，”琼恩揉搓她的头发，“你是嫡出，你以后会嫁给其他领主，还会给他——”

“给他生一堆孩子，好啦我知道了！不要像母亲那样说我了！”艾丽娅不情愿地从长凳下去，“但是万一我的灵魂伴侣是平民呢？母亲让我嫁给平民，平民不能管我，我就可以练剑了呀。”

琼恩笑了，“他是你丈夫啊，当然能管你了。”

“就算是我丈夫，那也是父亲统领的北境人。”

“没错，到时候史塔克大人会命令你听他的话。”

“我就不，”艾丽娅离开前冲他做鬼脸，“我想当骑士，凭什么女孩儿不能当骑士？”

_凭什么私生子不能拥有封地？_ 有段时间，小时候的琼恩也在想与艾丽娅相似的问题，直到他长大，认清了一些事实，随后发现加入守夜人能完美解决这个问题。 _但是灵魂伴侣是平民，这有可能吗？_ 他吃着火鸡肉漫不经心地思索，小妹无意间说出口的话令他很是好奇。北境的贵族就那么多，加上维斯特洛其他地区的领主，如果找不到合适的灵魂伴侣，他们也会单纯为了联姻而订婚吧？

这或许是鲁温师傅没告诉罗柏灵魂伴侣事实上有三位的原因。一个念头窜进他的脑子里。假如未来临冬城继承者遇到了身上有对应纹身的平民灵魂伴侣，凯特琳夫人肯定不会允许他与这样的女孩儿结婚的。 _不过说实话，有哪些贵族的婚姻是完全自由的？_ 随着年龄的增长，琼恩对错误的春天发生的事知道得越清晰。尽管父亲鲜少谈起，当年雷加王子掳走莱安娜的故事可是全境皆知的故事。北境人口中的雷加罪行累累，但奈德大人从未责怪过他，琼恩很是好奇，却也不敢开口去问。或许有些事还是不知道更好。

今晚他离开饭桌的时间比任何时候都要早，一半原因是葛雷乔伊发出的噪声过于响亮，另一半则是他急着回去看书。罗柏比他离开得早，琼恩看到他来到席恩身旁耳语了一阵，席恩大笑着问了他什么，罗柏的表情很严肃，转身离去。琼恩永远搞不懂哥哥为什么能容忍葛雷乔伊的狂妄无礼，曾经琼恩也试着去和席恩作朋友——或者说，试着不像现在关系这么僵硬，但在席恩屡次称呼他为“私生子”后琼恩受够了。罗柏说葛雷乔伊是铁群岛领主唯一在世的儿子，琼恩为巴隆有这么一个儿子感到惋惜。

《灵魂伴侣及纹身图形详记》剩下的内容令琼恩大开眼界。一般来讲，他不喜欢晚上点蜡烛看书，时间一长总觉得眼睛不舒服。这次看到一半，他专门去学士书房多借来两个油灯一起点上，所幸鲁温师傅不在，他的学徒从不过问油灯的用途。

先前忽略的“共鸣反应”显然才是重中之重，琼恩隐约知道当灵魂伴侣结合后，一方多少会感应到另一方身体的遭遇，而作者猜测心灵上的痛苦也会分享，源于他在学城遇到的几位病人会和他们的妻子或丈夫之间产生的联系。但他不知道这种共鸣反应还会发生于两个未结合的灵魂伴侣。作者声称，灵魂伴侣之间的距离很小时（ **“当他们生活在一个市镇，一座城堡，甚至一片空旷的草地上……”** ），共鸣反应随之产生，例如共同承担肢体痛苦、分享快乐，甚至有可能出现幻听幻视等现象。优点当然是能让两人更快更准地找到彼此，缺点是如果其中一人还未和任何灵魂伴侣结合，这种现象将一直困扰着彼此，直到结合成功，或者其中一方远离另一方。

琼恩越读下去，眉头皱得越紧。这些现象理论看上去太异想天开了，他可没想过灵魂伴侣还会有如此困扰的一面，更别提会感染结合病——一种类似于黄热病，没有实质性伤害，但会干扰日常生活的由于没有结合导致的疾病。“ **其具体症状表现为病人会遭受灵魂伴侣承受的一模一样的痛苦，甚至更严重——** ”琼恩喃喃着念出来。 _搞什么，难道我只是不想和灵魂伴侣在一起也要得病吗？_ 他愤愤地想，只能自我安慰等到了守夜人军团，北境的最北端，他的灵魂伴侣再怎么出现也不会影响到自己了。

一阵急促的敲门声响起，琼恩砰地一声合上绿皮书，手忙脚乱地藏进自己的毛毯下面。看到门外站着的是罗柏时他松了口气，随后又紧张起来，因为哥哥看上去又紧张又慌乱。

“你知道是谁了？”罗柏进门后他问。哥哥转过身欲言又止地看看他，显然是下了很大决心过来的。

“……算了，”琼恩不想逼迫自己的兄弟，“只要你认识的那个人——那个身上有深蓝色水滴状纹身的人不在临冬城里就好，我很少去避冬镇。”

“为什么？”罗柏眨了眨眼，“这和避冬镇有什么关系？”

琼恩简单向他解释一下结合病和共鸣反应，罗柏睁得愈来愈大的蓝眼睛里满是惊讶。为了证明自己没有骗人，他把绿皮书翻出来那页给哥哥看。当罗柏读完那几页，他看上去比之前更慌张了。

“没关系，你可以不用说，我无意为难你——”琼恩搭上他的肩膀，被后者躲开了。

“不行！琼恩，你会得病的，不管这见鬼的‘结合病’是什么东西，你会被影响的！”

琼恩张了张嘴，立刻会意，“……她在临冬城里吗？我的灵魂伴侣？”

“她？不不，不是……不是她。”罗柏深吸了一口气，“是他，是……席恩。”

恍惚间，琼恩以为耳朵出了问题，“你说什么？”

“是席恩·葛雷乔伊，他的身上有水滴形的纹身，我之前看到过。”罗柏绝望地凝视着弟弟，“对不起，琼恩，但我不想骗你，你们离得这么近……”

仿佛寒风来袭，琼恩全身的血液瞬间冷了下来。


End file.
